jacks_testsfandomcom-20200215-history
Fanon Con Chat Presentation
Hello everyone! Questions will be allowed in the end. To start off, I just want to thank everyone for showing up and now let's let the fun begin! So in the next hour or so, I'm talking about a little project of mine called Zenith. As an excluse Fanon Con chat presentation, I will begin by confirming Zenith for season 2, which will be out in December 2016-January 2017. The episode number will be reduced, only because it is a straight through story so I figured to not add filler. However, I promise the hypothetical season 3 will more episodes. Also, the season 1 premeiere date is going to be pushed back from June 9th to August 9th, mainly because of production taking longer than I thought. But hey, that means Zenith will be in production for over a year once it airs, and then you'd only have to wait a few weeks before season 2, (as season 1 has around 13 episodes, one episode will air per week plus a three week hiatus during the midseason). Now that things are being finalized, I can really talk about the show. It opens up in a time of civil turmoil, with the lone colony Zenith having their own problems. All the citizens are flawed, and everyone's past catches up to them. The mysterious atmosphere is causing strange radioactive weather, there are new threats from outside the walls, and people are dying. This is the second entry of the Solstice Saga, with Crazy Angry Alien Tiger being the first entry. However, it is not really referred to. Think of it as the Incredible Hulk to the other Marvel movies. It is canon, but it is not nessecary to know about it. However, I consider the Solstice Saga the story of Berasnax, also known as Snax. He is an Appoplexian, who has greatly evolved as a character from CAAT to Zenith. He was living his dream life, spending his day in the growing Zenith with his wife and child, until Morningstar. Morningstar. The catastrophic event that is considered Zenith's greatest tragedy. Outcasts from Zenith recoup and form a plan, then attack what was once their home. They manage to greatly damage Zenith, but are forced off. Not without casualities. Snax's wife, Gunny, is brutally slaughtered in front of Snax and she dies in his arms. This turns Snax down a dark path, as he isolates himself from his son and the colony, resigning his leadership position. Marge and Scott become the leaders. They were both close friend's of Snax's family. Scott tends to be more hands on, acting as a constable because his entire life he spent in war and he just wants to serve the people. Marge is more of the decision maker and the public face. They are married, and want to start a family in Zenith. Morningstar was five years ago when episode 1 begins, so at the beginning of the series, Zenith has changed greatly from what it was during Morningstar. The main threat from Zenith are those outcasts responsible for Morningstar. 5 years of wandering, surviving, hardening, and they finally rediscover their old home, and they want vengeance. They are driven not only for revenge, but because they have seen so many mortifying things outside of Zenith they need to get away from it all and need protection from a larger threat, something no one knows about.